sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corundum (DEMO)
"Corundum" is a gem protagonist in [[True Heroes, Role Play | "True Heroes"]], as well as [[Rarity (series) | "Rarity"]]. Appearance Pre-Regeneration Corundum is shown to have very casual clothing. He wears black pants, a blue hooded sweater, and black shoes. He has straight, shoulder length hair. Corundum's gem is placed on his chest. Post Regeneration Corundum now wears a sleeveless standard diamond authority outfit with a grey-ish color scheme. He has dark grey, shoulder length hair with black tips, pale skin and blue eyes. He has grey boots and black gloves, covering each finger but his middle one. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': Corundum maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. *'Gem Absorption': Corundum is able to absorb the soul and essence of a gemstone, and can both get stronger and copy the abilities of that gem in the process. Once he reaches a sufficient amount of "Gem Power" (equivalent to that of 3000 gems), he transforms. **'Empathy': In addition to this, Corundum is able to "borrow" the energy and essence of a gem via its gemstone, inheriting their memories and feelings temporarily. Second Level Corundum Upon transforming after absorbing 50% of the Gem Power needed to go into his final form, Corundum changes both physically and in strength. Appearance Corundum becomes three feet taller, and now wears armor-like greaves and gauntlets. He also has grown a pair of wings. Enhanced abilities *'Weapon Enhancement': Corundum's original weapon, the knife, evolves into a short sword. *'Status Boost': Corundum is now three times stronger, faster, and has better defense than in his first form. *'Flight': As a result of his new form, Corundum gains the ability of flight. *'Meteorkinesis': Corundum now has the ability to momentarily control the weather. The only real effective part in this is his gained ability of electrokinesis in the process. Final Corundum This is the result of Corundum reaching the maximum amount of Gem Power to fully transform, a very rare case. Appearance Corundum has grown yet another foot taller, making his maximum height 15 feet. The feathers of his wings become rainbow-like in color, his wingspan longer. He wears full golden body armor draped in flowing red robes, along with a helmet similar to that a Spartan would wear. Enhanced Abilities *'Weapon Enhancement': Corundum's weapon is now a full-on broadsword. *'Status Boost': Corundum, once again gains more power, becoming nine times stronger than his original form. *'Chaotic Convulsion': In this form, Corundum's power would "spasm" out of place, momentarily causing a ripple in time, or a rupture between warp space and the third dimension. *'Plasma Manipulation': He now has control over all forms of plasma. Weaknesses Despite his power, Corundum does have a few key weaknesses. *He is unable to fuse, due to his lack of geologic code. **He was made to simply absorb, and thus he lacks unique programming. *The more gem power he absorbs, the more mentally unstable he becomes. When he reaches his limit, he will either at some point burn out, or kill himself out of insanity. Personality Corundum is very forgiving, and would not hesitate to protect the people he cares about. Gemology * It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. *Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. *In the past, the sapphire (a type of corundum) was believed to be a talisman that would protect against evil spirits and other unsavory creatures of the night. Theme Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Demo's gems [[Category:Rarity Series Category:Approved Characters